galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulton-Obhran War
The Ulton-Obhran War (or Obhran-Ulton War) was a period of conflict between the Ulton and the Obhran before the creation of the Methrikhian Nomocractical Alliance. It began in the early 7th century BC (793 BC) when the Ulton and Obhran met each other, and ended near the end of 751 BC. Communication problems between the 2 powers and the rights over Undheria caused the tension between the two species to rise and eventually escalate into the war. The two nations, being relative young, still possessed a relative large fleet and military in order to war with each other. The Ulton had their large cumbersome vessels in large quantities who posed big threats to the Obhran ships, but their ships were easy prey for the Obhran bombers who inflicted the most destruction upon the Ulton fleet. About 68% of all lost Ulton ships was due to the Obhran fighters, bombers and their experienced pilots. Escalation Tension between the 2 races was already high due to unfortunate mistakes caused by problems with the races respective language, the lack of a translator was to blame. When the Ulton had made plans to colonise Undheria for its resources, and as a staging area for future operations in space, they saw that the Obhran had colonised it a week before they had planned to do so. After a thourough investigation after the war it was revealed the Obhran had minimal understanding of Ulton language and were able to translate captured data involving the colonisation. The Ulton still decided to colonise the planet believing the Obhran would see them as a peaceful neighbour, but when Obhran soldiers began to gather around the Ulton colony's borders to deny access to the rest of the planet they saw this as an act of aggresion and fired a warning shot. An act the Obhran saw as the declaration of war, they retreated their troops immediatly, the Ulton who believed they scared them off were surprised to see an Obhran fleet amass near the planet three days afterwards. The colony and its defences were quickly wiped out, a small band of survivors fled to the caverns below the surface where they dug themselves in with whatever resources they could take with them. Siege of Medhron The Obhran fleet then continued towards Medhron to force the Ulton to surrender, a complete, prepared Ulton fleet had to fall back during a three hour during fight after the Obhran's fighter- and bomber squadrons began to take their toll on the Ulton fleet. The Ulton fleet that had a minimum of fighters stored inside them retreated to the other side of Medhron where they met up with the carrier fleet, containing the full force of Ulton fighter and bombers. After 3 days of preparing the fleet had returned to engage the Obhran forces above Medhron, Obhran forces planetside had began to assault Ulton camps, mines and refineries on the surface. The Ulton surprissed the Obhran after emerging from the underground cities and annihilated many of the Obhran troops before they were ordered to fall back towards the fleet that was being decimated now the Obhran fighters couldn't protect the bombers as they had to defend their own capital ships. The Ulton, having pushed the Obhran back, had devised a plan to assault Xendharikh with the same intention as the Obhran had, force their foe to surrender. Xendharikh Campaign The Ulton knew many enemy positions, due to captured and translated data, which they swiftly overran with both Ulton troopers and their robotic allies. Many big cities were besieged where a guerilla-esque war was fought over time as many Ulton troops were ordered to continue towards other cities. Each city was typically bombarded with continuous artillery fire before the troopers assaulted and occupied them, in order to give themselves a more friendly prejudice they also gave medical help towards injured Obhran and supplied hospitals and doctors with the needed medicine. When all over Xendharikh anti-orbital weaponry began to pop up, a full-scale retreat was ordered and the Ulton left the planet inside their ships, a small nine amount of ships were destroyed due to attacks made by the isolated Obhran military. After the retreat of the Ulton the Obhran quickly began to reorganize again and decided to militarise Undheria in order to attack the Ulton on two fronts. When the Ulton realised what was going on all over Undheria they contributed much of their forces to Undheria where small skirmishes were fought in the beginning of the MNA Foundation. MNA Foundation On Undheria thousands died on both fronts at each passing day, costs of military resources has taken their toll on the economy of both species. A secret organization consisting of a mere 50 members compossed of both Ulton and Obhran had secretly met each other, their goal was simple; make a neutral faction that is able to grant medical attention and create neutral zones. After each lost fight there was a bloody retaliation, both sides commited cruel warcrimes which got worse with each passing week. Obhran civilians were mostly the victims as the planet was still controlled by the Obhran government. The Ulton and Obhran did not heed the expansion of MNA influence that was being funded by corporations on both Medhron and Xendharikh, by now in the year 764 BC, the MNA had amassed a military force that consisted of volunteers, mercenaries, drones and deserters. Cities that felt threatened asked the protection of the MNA, their requests were answered and after a period of several years the MNA had amassed a military force stronger and more dedicated than that of the Ulton or Obhran. Tired of the war the both races signed a treaty that ordered a ceasefire and eventually the end of the war, neither side lost or won but had given up the fight. Meetings with the MNA caused politicians of both sides to understand the true intentions of the MNA and gradually accepted this ideology. By the end of the 7th century BC (716 BC) the MNA had adopted both governments after accepting a large numbers of politicians from both sides. Aftermath The MNA that now controlled both governments began to pool the resources of the three colonised planets and used this to make both races prosper. All damage was repaired over the course of the following years. In the year 699 BC the MNA declared the victor of the Ulton-Obhran War to be the MNA itself, since then it acted as the guardian angel of both the Ulton and the Obhran. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri